vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Irina Shidou
Summary Irina Shidou is the childhood friend of Issei and a former exorcist. Chosen as one of the few people to wield a genuine holy sword, she was paired up with Xenovia Quarta, with both of them going on to forge a strong partnership. After gaining knowledge about the death of God, she became reincarnated into an Angel by Michael. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 7-A Name: Irina Shidou Origin: High School DxD Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Reincarnated Angel, Former Human Exorcist, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Master Swordswoman, Extrasensory Perception, Shapeshifting (Can manipulate the shape of Excalibur Mimic to whatever she desires), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits) | All previous abilities except Shapeshifting, Flight, Longevity, Purification, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Weapon Creation, Forcefield Creation, Ice Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Superior to Volume 1 Issei) | Mountain level (Froze the remnants of Grendel's fireball, and fought Xenovia to a stalemate) Speed: Unknown | FTL (Kept up with Xenovia) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class (Superior to Volume 1 Issei) | Mountain Class (Traded hits with Xenovia) Durability: Wall level | Mountain level (Fought Xenovia to a stalemate. Took an attack from Cristaldi, who overpowered Kiba) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range to several dozens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Excalibur Mimic:' Irina's first weapon and one of the fragments of Excalibur. It has the unique ability to transform itself into any shape as she desires. *'Holy Demonic Sword:' A prototype Irina received from Heaven, based on Yuuto's Holy Demonic Sword. She later gained the ability to use different elemental attributes on it like fire, ice, and lightning. *'Hauteclere:' A holy sword originally wielded by Olivier, the best friend of the legendary paladin Roland. It is said to be touchable only by those with pure hearts, and possesses the ability to purify those that are cut by it, including weapons that contain evil energy. Irina can further utilize it to create shockwaves and gigantic waves of holy aura to assault her opponents. She can also enhance it with holy aura to enhance its effects in melee combat. Intelligence: Irina is skilled in the area of swordsmanship, being one of a select amount of people chosen to wield one of the fragments of Excalibur and has experience fighting against supernatural entities since her early teens. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Light Manipulation:' As a reincarnated Angel, Irina can utilize the power of light to project it in the form of a laser and create multiple light based weapons such as bows, arrows, swords, and spears. Additionally, she can manipulate it to form rings of light which can change their direction and home in on targets, and long whips of light to restrain opponents and then upset their stance and balance by pulling on them. Key: Volume 3 | Post Volume 19 Gallery File:Irina.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Light Users Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Schoolgirls Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:High School DXD Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Purification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7